


For the Robins Who Couldn't Choose

by ArcaneAnima



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Chrom is waifu for laifu, DON'T JUDGE ME PLEASE I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE, F/M, Ficlet Collection, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sex, Smut, THIS IS LIKE MY SIN BOOKLET OF FIRE EMBLEM, We are all going to hell :), and I can't betray Chrom, because I can't have more than one husband, but this is gonna be mostly smut, intense sin, lots of smut, mostly because I'M SALTY, sin - Freeform, tags will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAnima/pseuds/ArcaneAnima
Summary: A compilation of SIN because author is frustrated that there are too many gorgeous creatures on FE and I personally can't betray ChromDaddy.Pairings will be made as Chapter Titles C:I'm more of an angst-writer, so please... don't be toohardon my smut ;) BAHAHA





	1. Frederick and Robin

His hot, callused hands gripped Robin’s bare hips and she breathed out in satisfaction despite the strength of his hold. She could sense the hunger that emanated from him almost tangibly, but she trusted that he wouldn’t leave marks on her skin. He stood behind her, holding her close and peppering hot kisses on her exposed neck. She could feel every breath, every slight movement due to the darkness that enveloped them, hindering her vision entirely. “Milady,” he almost _growled_ into her ear, voice low and husky and sending shivers down her spine. “Prepare yourself.” 

She could not utter a word before his hips jerked up and he impaled himself completely in her. At the same time, his hand snaked around her and covered her lips, muffling a loud moan just as it escaped her. “Ssshhh,” he almost purred—he almost _purred_ \--and the idea that this man—this serious, normally-stoic man may be smirking smugly behind her, one hand on her hip, the other on her mouth, and his _impressive_ length completely sheathed within her—sent excitement coursing through her veins like electricity. He remained still for a moment, allowing her to accommodate his size, and kissed along her shoulders as Robin tried to catch her breath. “Remain silent, milady. We aren’t supposed to be back from the scouting mission yet.” 

”Frederick,” she whined, moving her face from his hold, “move.” 

”As you command,” he replied, and she could hear the teasing lilt in his tone. She opened her mouth to comment on his cheekiness today, but failed as he began moving his hips rhythmically. Robin braced herself against the wall, covering her mouth with her free hand to stop the mewls. Frederick’s hands both landed on her hips and used her as leverage as his pace increased, the sound of his grunts mixing in with her soft, breathy moans. Sweat began to coat both their forms as they tried both to refrain from their pleasured sounds despite their erratic movements. 

”Frederick,” she breathed, each thrust inching her closer and closer to the edge. He gripped onto her tighter, almost animalistic in the sheer desire in his movements; it made her legs feel weak, and she tried desperately to keep herself upright. He slid himself out almost completely, only to plunge himself in wholly, over and over and making the coil in Robin’s naval tighter and tighter. “Ngh, Frederick…!” 

”Robin,” he groaned, the sound of his name rolling off of her tongue and the sound of skin slapping skin making him impossibly _more_ aroused. He was feeling himself come undone, but he did not want to leave her unsatisfied. Frederick’s hand left her hip, moving over and slipping between her parted legs. 

”Oh!” she exclaimed rather loudly as he found the swollen bud between her wet lower lips. She bit back the following moans. Her senses felt amplified by ten because of the lack of sight, and she could feel every thrust of his hips and every rub of his fingers. Robin felt her toes curl, moans increasing in pitch—the stimulation was beginning to become way more than she could handle. “Frederick, I—!!!” 

Robin threw her head back, lips parted in a silent scream as her entire body trembled. She clenched and quivered around his girth, eliciting an almost pained-groaned from Frederick as he quickly followed suit in his own climax. 

\--------------

”Robin!” Chrom descended upon the lady the moment his azure eyes landed on her, wrapping her up in his warm embrace. He held her tightly against him, relishing the feel of her form in his hold. “You’re safe.” 

”Freddy-bear made sure of that, not that I couldn’t handle myself,” replied the former-tactician cheekily, hugging the blue-haired boy back. “Picked off every pebble on the path, he did.” 

”And for that I am ever grateful,” Chrom chuckled, releasing Robin from his hold and gripping Frederick’s hand in a firm hold. “I’m glad you’re back safely as well, my friend. I hope she didn’t cause you trouble.” Robin made a face at that, to which Frederick felt his lips quirk up, just a little. 

”Nothing I could not handle, my liege.” 

”None of that, Frederick. You are one of my oldest friends. How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Chrom?” 

”You know very well Freddy-bear won’t care,” snickered Robin, taking Chrom’s hand and pulling him along. “Come on, you two, don’t we have to discuss what we scouted for?” 

”You heard the woman,” chuckled Chrom, shrugging at Frederick as he allowed himself to be dragged along. Frederick watched the two for a moment. 

”Of course, my King,” he muttered, mostly to himself. His eyes slid to Robin’s, their gaze interlocking and sending sparks for just a moment. “…and my Queen.”


	2. Vaike x Fem!Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hi, I'm back. Omg I'm so sorry this took a year LOL I'm the worst at updating ever.

Vaike shoved the tent curtain out of his way with a hiss, stumbling slightly into his quarters despite Robin holding him up. “Easy, big guy,” she cooed, helping him sit on his makeshift bed and assisting him in the removal of his armor. Vaike blew his hair out of his eye-- his usually perfectly spiked updo was a mess from the Shepherd’s latest scuffle with the Risen. Freeing him from the confines of the iron plates protecting his body, Robin gestured for Vaike to stay seated just as the blond attempted to get up. “Stay,” she said, tone firm and with no room for argument. She flitted to the other end of the tent, grabbing a cloth and wetting it in one of the water bins, squeezing out the excess with the intention to wipe the dried blood from her significant other. “That was quite a fight,” the tactician muttered, “I failed to foresee the additional units coming from behind…” 

Ironically, behind her, Vaike had gotten up and approached her smaller form, quiet without all his clunking metal. He towered over her, staring down at her heatedly. Robin shook her head, staring into the water for a moment longer. “I have much to learn.” 

“You’re makin’ the same mistake,” he mumbled into her ear, startling Robin. His thick, muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body flush against his warm, bare torso. “Ya didn’t even hear me come up behind ya.” 

“I trusted that you had my back,” Robin drawled after a beat. In the back of her mind, she had expected him to get up and come after her—he knew how stubborn Vaike could be. Vaike leaned down and nipped her ear, eliciting a small gasp from the girl. “Vaike, you’re hurt,” she scolded lightly, “you’ve got to rest, and I have to clean your wounds.” 

”Small scratches that don’t even hurt anymore,” he muttered hotly against her ear, bringing her impossibly closer. “C’mon, let’s find some other way to wind down.” 

Robin felt her skin flush, knowing well where he was going with this. This was how many of their nights went—after an intense day of crushing the enemy’s frontlines, they both found themselves tangled up in a passionate night of what Vaike called “winding down.” Most of the time, Vaike’s fierce passion swallowed her up completely, and she found herself in complete bliss as he had his way with her. She’d wake up with light bruises and red marks peppering her body. Robin swallowed, skin warming under Vaike’s roaming fingers sliding under her robes. “Vaike,” she tried again, turning around in his hold to face him. She reached up, wiping some of the caked blood from his cheek with the damp towel. “You’re hurt. Perhaps we should just rest tonight.” 

”Nothin’ makes me feel better than a night of your lovin’,” he countered stubbornly, undoing Robin’s robe expertly and letting it fall off of her. He took a step around her and maneuvered her backwards towards the bed, swooping down and letting his teeth graze the skin of her neck lightly. Robin’s cool hand gripped his arm to support herself, damp towel laying forgotten on the ground. Her hand squeezed his arm lightly, and Vaike emerged from the crook of her neck, gaze falling upon her expression. 

Instead of the flushed, embarrassed expression she usually wore when he teased her like this, her lips were pulled tight in a line, her eyes clouded. The fighter faltered in his advances, his lust-filled mind short-circuiting as concern overtook his brain. He wasn’t… pushing her, was he? “Robin…? Robin, are ya okay?” He took a step back, coming down to her level and cradling her cheek. His brows furrowed, his confidence dulling just a little. He’d throw aside his over-inflated ego aside for her if it meant making her happier and more comfortable. “Listen, we don’ have to do anythin’ if you really don’ want to. Hey, I’ll listen, yeah? We’ll both get some rest.” Vaike turned and flopped on the bed. “Look, see? I’m about to hit the hay!” 

There was a gleam in Robin’s eyes that sent shivers down the man’s spine. She unbuckled the belts around her waist and let them drop around her feet, the motions of her fingers almost hypnotizing the seated man. “You’re stubborn, Vaike,” she murmured, “and you always get your way with this kind of thing.” The decorative cloth around her waist joined the leather belts on the floor a second after, the slightly muddied white bottoms she wore falling on a heap around her ankles. Robin gazed upon the man, who was drinking in her bare legs greedily with his eyes, the bump on his throat bobbing as he gulped. The tactician felt her lips pull into a grin at his wariness; smoothly, she climbed onto his lap, effectively straddling him. “I think I’ve found a good compromise.” 

”A-And what’s that?” He mentally cursed himself for stuttering, trying to match her grin but not quite getting the sheer evil in hers. 

”You want to play. I want you to get some rest.” She brought down her hips, settling herself comfortably on his suddenly-too-tight pants. She wiggled as if trying to get more comfortable, and he released a low hiss at the friction against his crotch. The little minx knew just what she was doing, he was sure of it. Robin’s eyes bore into his, words falling from her lovely lips like velvet. “So, you can lie back and relax and give me what I want, while I do some work and give you what you want.” He gulped again. 

”Ya always got the best ideas,” Vaike gritted out. His calloused hands rose up, seeking to rest against her hips and pull her down on him more, but she swatted them away. 

”Nope, no touching.” 

Vaike blinked, dumbfounded. ”What???” 

”You heard me.” 

Clad in nothing but her loose chemise and her thin undergarments that only covered up to the top of her succulent thighs, the army’s tactician was a sight to behold sitting atop the tense blond. Vaike gulped again, nodding mutely. It was going to take all of his self-control to keep his hands off of her, but he’d be darned if he didn’t give her what she wanted. Robin’s hands, slightly callused from wielding a sword and casting spells regularly, undid the clasps and ties of Vaike’s braies with expert ease. She pulled his bottoms down, letting his erection spring free from its confines. Robin wasted no time; she adjusted herself atop Vaike’s knees, let on hand slip down between her legs, and bent down, taking Vaike fully into her warm mouth. Vaike groaned, a guttural, almost animalistic sound. 

Robin bobbed up and down his length, her soft lips going all the way down to the base of his member then all the way up to the tip, where she would swirl her tongue and drive Vaike’s entire body into pure pleasure. He watched her, gripping the sheets tightly so he had _something_ to hold onto. Robin had set her own pace, speeding up and slowing down whenever she saw fit—and it was keeping the axe-wielder teetering at the edge. Her ass was up, wriggling as she moaned softly whilst she pleasured herself simultaneously. If Vaike didn’t have a lot of experience with his significant other already, he could have undeniably come undone with just the very sight of her. 

Robin came up, giving the tip of Vaike’s impressive length a chaste kiss that nearly had Vaike chuckling. She crawled up onto him, and at the sight of Robin’s shiny, slippery fingers, he knew she was ready. Their lips met in a passionate fight for dominance, tongues dancing while Robin pushed her undergarments to one side and Vaike held himself at her entrance. Slowly, Robin sank down… too slow. Vaike pulled away from the kiss, his breathing ragged and his eyes half-lidded. “Robin,” he groaned, his hands hovering over her hips. 

”Mn, don’t you dare, Vaike,” she said against his ear, peppering his jawline with sweet kisses. 

”C’mon, I…” she settled herself lower, earning another groan from the blond man. “Stop teasin’.” 

”I’m not teasing.” Robin’s voice came out a little breathlessly as she sank all the way down, embedding Vaike deep inside her and shuddering at the feeling. The moaned softly in unison, her at the fullness, and him at how she quivered around him. Robin wiggled her hips experimentally, bringing them up once more before sliding back down. Vaike’s head rolled back a bit; he was feared on the battlefield but here he was, coming undone at every small movement Robin made. 

”It’s takin’ me everything I’ve got not to grab yerr hips and fuck you senseless,” confessed Vaike, his eyes glazed over in lust. 

”We had a deal,” Robin said, quickening her pace. Vaike’s eyes met hers, a shiver running along his spine at how they glinted mischievously in the low light. She looked beautiful, so beautiful, her lips parted slightly and her firm thighs flexing around his waist. Her hair fell on her shoulders like a curtain, swaying with her movements. She looked so beautfiful… Vaike groaned loudly; he didn’t think it was possible to get more turned on than he already was. 

”You’re torturin’ me,” he chuckled between moans. He was so used to their fast-paced love making, when he would grab onto her and make her scream into the pillows with each powerful thrust of his hips. Not tonight. It didn’t look like she wanted this to end fast, which meant Robin was going to edge him all night. 

She was going to be the end of him, and frankly, Vaike couldn’t imagine a better way to go. “You promised to rest,” she breathed, lip curling in the same way they did when her plans came into fruition down to the very tiny details. “Leave everything else to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, so uh, I finally churned out chapter 2. /shifty eyes  
> I wonder when the next one will be aha, ahaha, ahahaha....


End file.
